1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to geometrical instruments, more particularly to levels and plumbs that are responsive to terrestrial gravitation, the level including various auxiliary attachments that generally can be used by the user of the level.
2. Description of the Related Art
When precise measurements are required to determine the true horizontal and vertical, level sensing devices are required. During any type of construction, many components must be precisely oriented from the true horizontal or vertical. For instance, most studs and posts must be vertical, floor joints generally must be horizontal, window and door frames generally are square, and gravity drainage systems must be adequately graded. The basic tools for ensuring that such components are properly oriented with respect to the true horizontal and vertical, are the level and the plumb.
The most common types of levels and plumbs are the bubble-type which use a sealed vial that is partially filled with a liquid. The resulting air bubble is used as an indicator of the orientation of the instrument based upon its position within the vial. The vial is generally secured to the measuring instrument at various angles that relate to the true horizontal and true vertical when the measuring instrument is oriented to either the true horizontal or vertical or any deviations therefrom. Generally, when the vial is in the horizontal position, the bubble therein will move to the center. When the vial is in a rotated position, the bubble will move toward the higher end of the vial since the liquid in the vial is heavier than the bubble. Levels and plumbs may appear using a variety of other technologies other than the standard bubble vials, for sensing and determining the true horizontal and vertical grades, including electronic measuring devices.
In practice, the common bubble vial or other level sensor, is mounted in a rigid frame of a measuring device or instrument in order to facilitate its positioning vis-a-vis a test surface that will be used as a standard in determining the true horizontal or vertical from the test surface. The two most common types of instruments for measuring the horizontal and vertical are the box frame and the I-beam frame levels which are named after the appearance of their transverse cross-sections. The orientation of the vial in the frame depends on the intended use of the instrument. For instance, if the device is intended for use in measuring the horizontal orientation of a test surface, then the vial is mounted parallel to the reference side of the frame and the tool is called a xe2x80x9clevelxe2x80x9d. Alternatively, when the vial is mounted perpendicular to the reference side of the frame of the measuring instrument, it can be used to measure the vertical orientation of a test surface and is called a xe2x80x9cplumbxe2x80x9d. Generally, most such instruments are provided with both horizontal and vertical bubble vials, including bubble vials that are at selective angles from the reference side of the instrument, so that they can be used as both levels and plumbs and to measure other deviations from the horizontal and vertical. The term xe2x80x9clevelxe2x80x9d is now used very broadly and encompasses geometrical instruments for sensing both the horizontal and vertical and other angular grades.
During any type of construction, it is common for the worker to take various measurements and make notes before, during and after the construction of the project. Further, the worker has to carry various other instruments that assist in the making of such measurements or recordings. The worker had to carry the various devices, i.e., tape measure, pencil, notepad, torpedo level, detachable level sensor, etc. in various pockets of the worker""s clothing or in a belt or bag that encumbers the worker by getting in the way of the worker.
There is a need for a device that neatly stores various useful construction devices as attachments within a level or similar shaped construction equipment.
The present invention provides a measuring instrument, such as a level, on which various auxiliary attachments can be secured in order to provide for ready access to frequently used instruments in a construction site. The measuring instrument or level of the present invention includes a frame having a reference surface, a level sensor typically in the form of a bubble vial, that is secured to the frame and one or more useful construction devices in the form of attachments secured on or within the level or measuring instrument. The various attachment (construction) devices are generally flush with the overall shape of the measuring device or level, such that the attachment devices will not be easily become entangled when the measuring device (level) is contacted by outside elements.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the measuring instrument is a level on which various auxiliary attachment devices are attached within or on its frame. The various attachment devices preferably include a torpedo level, a detachable line and sensor level, a tape measure, a pencil, a paper holder with a paper pad, and attaching elements that secure the attachment devices to the measuring instrument or level. Other attachment devices are also envisioned as well and will be discussed further in the detailed description.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the measuring instrument is a level having at least one articulated arm that is pivotally connected at one end to the frame of the measuring instrument or level for securing the reference surface of the measuring instrument to a test surface. According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, the measuring device in the form of a level includes a spooling device that spools or winds a band or belt having a hook device at its open end, such that the band or belt can be secured on or around a test surface.
Other embodiments and the details of the invention will become evident upon review of the following detailed description.